As multimedia electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, personal computers) have become more popular over recent years, the number of multimedia electronic devices owned by one person contemporaneously becomes increasingly high. As sizes of multimedia electronic devices become increasingly large, it can be difficult for one person to carry a large number of multimedia electronic devices. On the other hand, when each multimedia electronic device has more and more functions, some multimedia electronic devices are not suitable to be used as auxiliary devices to other multimedia electronic devices, except for a limited number of wearable multimedia electronic devices.
Thus, messages that one person may receive may show up on a plurality of multimedia electronic devices, while the person cannot conveniently gather and promptly know the messages. For example, when a user holds a tablet to browse webpages or make online purchases, IM (instant messages) and text messages on a cell phone cannot be viewed immediately and directly. The user must turn to the cell phone to view them. In some environments, moreover, a user may even be unable to immediately locate where his/her cell phone is. For example, the cell phone is in another room.